Diary of Truthful Dreams Pt1
by RavenWulf
Summary: Well a girl can dream can't she? Imagine your favorite wrestler suddenly taking an interest in you.... a very PERSONAL interest. This is for the RAVEN fans!
1. Default Chapter

Diary

Diary of Truthful Dreams 

Written by: RavenWulf 

Chapter1 

Wrestlers used: Raven, Hardcore Hak... (aka Sandman), Billy Kidman. 

*Disclaimer: All Wrestlers names and others there mentioned are the property of WCW, and WWFE. Copywrites are solely theirs... I have not ties with WWF, WCW or any wrestlers personally. Please do not sue me.* 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, who would have thunk it that I would be back. Back in where this all started. I know what some would think... keeping a diary, well that is just childish but quite honestly when you have experienced what I have experienced.... I thought that I might just want to write what happened to me, to make a record of almost exactly what happened. It is not every day that strange events happen to the most normal girl. But then whoÕs to say that I am normal? *Sigh*....Enough with the chatter, I will write this story, these chapters of my life, if you will. I would only ask of those who read this, ask your self this question.... Could this happen? Is what I am going to tell you True? Or could it be just a dream? Or could it be a Truthful Dream? IÕd suggest you make the call. But first I do have to tell you the story so here it goes.... 

I am going back in time.... exactly over 2 years ago. The date was March 22, 1999 that the events were set in motion for the greatist part in my life.... Yet as I write this I am shaking, I can hardly even speak his name..... I lay here in a very plush hotel room, on the bed writing this, telling of when I had to make the biggest decision of my life at the time. But enough about the room.... Just before I got here, here are the events leading up to this... WAY before this.... It was after the Minneapolis house show that this happened.... I was walking out of the Target Center with three of my friends, headin to our car to leave. .... Well we had to pass the gates that the wrestlers drive in, you know... their entrance? Well, there was not many people around so we thought we would hang out for a few minutes to see If we could spot some of our favorites walking around in back, maybe wave hello or something....when the gates opened up, one of the lowly jobbers (horace hogan) was leaving. When all of the sudden I thought I saw him sitting on the hood of his (rental?) car. I quickly identified him by his looks, you know.... Long spiral dirty blonde hair, a thick leather jacket, no shirt, *swoon* cut off blue jeans and a flannel shirt tied around his middle. I pointed this out to one of my friends and she also identified him. Then I turned around and called out 'Hey!' and waved at him. He looked up in response and gave a short wave back, then turned his head because other fans that were gathering around the gates ...started screaming. That is when the damn guards closed the loading gates. But at least I got to see him at that time, after that I didn't think anything of it really.... I just saw him and that was it, never would I think that anything would come out of that acknolodgement. Boy was I in for a shock. 

Several months later I had another chance to see him again, this time live on Monday Nitro. The rooms was booming with the sounds of screaming fans and flashing cameras. The whole show was fairly good, especially the showing that Billy Kidman gave, but things really did not heat up until He came out. I knew his music by heart, it was a version of Nirvana's song 'Come as You Are.' (I love Nirvana.) I saw him walking down the isle, (I was sitting in the second row, on the bottom floor near the wrestler's enterance,) his gaze was only straight ahead untill he came near me, just as he passed me I guess his gaze wandered to the crowd and then they came to rest on me. He slows his walking gate when he passes me, giving a small smile and a wink just before he enters the ring. I only started mesmerized at him.... the lights acting like a halo around his head, of course that was only my imagination, untill he looked me in the eyes. Then his opponent arrived, I think his name was Hak or something, that part I do not quite remember, but I do remember it was a hardcore match. The match was quite long and I remember he ended up wearing a crimson mask, but he ended up getting the win. It was only after the match that I realized that he was looking at me again. 

Half bent over with pain he staggers by me only clutching his left side, face drooling with blood, he half doggedly is looking up, eyes scanning the crowd. He looks around again in a frantic search until he gets to the enterance of the ramp. Then he turns around looking right and then left.... It was then that our eyes made contact, I could tell his sight was a bit bleary but I knew he was looking at me. He stumbles a bit still looking at me but yet holding the guard rail to his right. The medics come out to help him but he shrugs them off still looking at me. Then giving a small smile, he plods up the ramp. As he leaves the arena I notice him going over to a security guard, tapping him on the shoulder. The guard turns around and He whispers in the guards ear, weakly pointing in my direction his finger trembling. The guard looks at me, points and leans into His ear. He Nods yes and all I could make out the guard saying was 'O.K.' He stumbles behind the curtain, straightening up as I realized that his pain was only staged. The match was over and so was the show really (I had planned to leave a bit early.) The guard strode down the isle towards me. I would say that the guard was six foot three, brown short hair, brown eyes and very strong (I do say he was handsome!). He leans over the guardrail smiling at me, motioning me to come towards him. Never would I tought that just one statement would change my life as this...As I walked over he leans into my ear muttering softly, 'A Mr. Levy would like to see you ma'am, would you please come with me?' 

_*Continued*_


	2. Diary of Truthful Dreams Pt.2

Untitled Document

Diary of Truthful Dreams 

Written by: RavenWulf 

Chapter 2 

*Rated PG-17 (A little nudity.)* 

Wrestlers used: Raven, Billy Kidman. 

*Disclaimer: All Wrestlers names and others there mentioned are the property of WCW, and WWFE. Copywrites are solely theirs... I have not ties with WWF, WCW or any wrestlers personally. Please do not sue me.* 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, I decided to take a chance so I nodded yes to the handsome security guard. Not only was he handsome but he was pretty strong. As I grabbed my purse, he lifted me up over the guard rail and signals for the two security guards to follow us. He leads me up the ramp, while the crowd in the stands starts to thin out. He turns to me and asks 'What is your name?' I told him my name is Madeline and I asked for his. He just replied, 'Snake' with a hint of a smile. Just as we get to the top of the ramp he stops to talk to the chief of security asking me if I was clear to go in back with him. The security guard nods and with a flick of his finger I was allowed in back. I remember that there were moving people and stagehands everywhere, pushing carts, moving boxes and loading lights into the trucks. The guards walk me around the back, heading to the locker rooms. The narrow corridors are well lit, but small as we maneuver around the various speakers, tables and chairs set up in back for the personnel. 

Finally we get to the locker room doors, and Snake turns to me saying 'Stay here'. Then he walks though the doors accidentally leaving one of them open. There in full view is none other than Billy Kidman, this being a surprise because half of the other guys left to go to their hotel rooms. He plainly walks into view at first not noticing me as I stood there in the corridor, yet I could not take my eyes off of him. He was standing there opening his locker, just freshly showered, wearing nothing but a white towel. Then he pulls out his gym bag taking out his street clothes, at he opens the bag his towel falls to the floor totally baring everything..... His strong muscular thighs, his nice tight ass... you name it, everything was all out there to see... talk about eye candy. After a moment he is dressed, wearing a white tank top and a black pair of tight fitting jeans. As he turns to go he finally spots me, his bag in hand he comes to the locker room door smiling at me and he only says good evening as he passes right by, totally unaware of what just happened. I reply to him but then I just turn my back and giggle a bit.... Oh, man... First Scott wanting to see me and now I got to see Billy naked. I wonder what Scott has in store for me. 

A few moments later, Snake returns and grimly says 'Follow me again'. Now he take me down another corridor heading to the loading docks. He opens a door labeled 'Dock 1' and turns left into a dark alley. It is night time out, car screaming by on the nearby interstate, the alley fairly filled with trash and dumpsters. 'Raven' Snake calls out. 'Ya here man.' I hear a raspy baritone reply 'Yeah, I'm here.' Snake turns in the direction of the voice, Scott steps out of the shadows, even though his face is hidden, I could tell that he was looking at us. Snake then says, 'The lady that you wanted to see is here, should I stay here with you?' Scott only shakes his head no, 'we will be ok out there, now would you leave?', Scott says tersely. As Snake shrugs his shoulders he turns to leave, and Scott looks up into my eyes, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, finishing the smoke that he started earlier. He flicks away the last of the cigarette he was smoking, crushing it underneath his army boot. Even from in the shadows, I could see that he was wearing a deep purple, loose silk shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans, along with his traditional black leather jacket. His long dirty blonde locks of hair concealed most of his facial features, even as he quietly says 'So we finally get to meet.' His lower chin quivers a bit. Scott leans against the arena wall still looking at me as I reply, 'Yeah, finally we do get a chance to meet Raven. This has been close to a dream of mine.' Scott only smiles with a slight chuckle, 'I guess you do know my stage name, but you can call me Scott. What's your's?' 'Madeline,' I reply. Right then I start shaking as the thoughts race though my head..... This is RAVEN and he is talking TO ME! AAAAAHHHHHH.... These emotions get on the very verge of controlling me, when I hear the practical side of me steps up....whoa now, we do not need to be freaking out considering that Raven... err Scott is only standing approximately 6 feet away from me. Oh god he is watching all that I am doing.... 

Scott is watching this inner battle in me, and he looks like he is gravely thinking, as if he is making an important decision. Then he takes a few steps closer to me. He places his large right hand on my shoulder, he says quietly whispering, 'calm down, I know what you are thinking. I think your senses are a bit overloaded'. I nod in reply. He pulls me closer into his chest, lightly hugging me. I smell his scent of aftershave, leather, a hint of tobacco and mandarin orange from his hair. I get a closer look at his face, his high forehead witch is bandaged from his wounds he received earlier. His deep dark eyes, and full lips captivate me as the fading lights in the sky catch a bit of glow on his gold brow ring. Just viewing his face more than well makes me catch my breath. He murmurs in a quiet deep voice, 'I need you calm Madeline, because I need you to make a big decision and your presence at this place will tell me either yes or no.' He reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out a folded American Airlines ticket direct to New York 8 pm, Wednesday night a day and half away. He somberly hands it to me saying, 'I need you to answer a question', and with that he starts to walk away down the dark alley. I look at him not moving from when he gave me the ticket, and then I work up the courage to ask, 'What is the question you want me to answer, Scott?' Half way down the alley, with his back facing towards me he looks over his shoulder lightly licking his lips, sighing a bit. He earnestly says, 'The question that I would like for you to answer for me is: Would you like to be my Valet?' 

_*Continued*_


End file.
